


Risk

by orphan_account



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons, punk Anna, punk Elsa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The room was dark, and small, and hot, and Anna needed to be so much closer.





	Risk

**Author's Note:**

> [Here's an illustration I made for this fic](http://windbloom.tumblr.com/post/175402573553)

Anna stumblingly closed the distance between them. It wasn’t that large of a room to begin with, with the low light coming from the pull-chain bulb hanging from the ceiling, and the shelves crowded with mixers and routers and wired mics and piles of tangled black cables. A small, beat-up love seat was shoved like an afterthought into one corner. Dazzling neon lights and a gut-pounding beat made an attempt to creep in from under the closed and locked door. The room was dark, and small, and hot, and Anna needed to be so much closer.

Elsa took a calculated half-step backwards as Anna advanced, grabbing her by the edges of her opened leather jacket and pulling her towards her with one powerfully fluid movement, so that it wasn’t just the force of Anna’s clumsy approach that slammed Elsa’s back against the empty wall; it was Elsa’s hands, pulling roughly on her collar, twisting into Anna’s messy twin-braid dreads, grasping and clutching and _demanding_. A gravelly moan escaped through Elsa’s grin-glinting teeth as her back struck the wall. The sound of it set a painful throbbing knife’s edge of electric desire deep into Anna’s gut.

Anna’s breath hitched in her throat when she felt Elsa’s fingers slip in past her jacket to dig sharply at her neck. She wanted to close her eyes. She was so exhausted, and incredibly drunk, and despite knowing this was coming, she honestly wasn’t prepared. She could never quite feel prepared for these… meetings, this one just the next in a long line of previous encounters, knowing glances, and hasty hookups at a variety of clubs and bars downtown. They liked the same music. That was one of the few things Anna _knew_ that they shared.

Anna leaned forward, pressing her body against Elsa; pinning her against the wall. She could feel Elsa’s breasts from beneath the thin, flimsy fabric of her tank top. Anna pressed her thigh between Elsa’s legs, teal-blue eyes, worn with exhaustion and lidded with hunger, flickering like twin flames in the near-darkness. Anna held Elsa’s wrist against the wall, and leaned closer still, tilting her head up to claim a kiss.

But the kiss never came. Elsa’s fingers disengaged from Anna’s hair, and she tore her wrist from Anna’s fingers. Then, with a devious smirk, Elsa slowly slid down against the wall to her knees. Her pale, toned legs visible as her worn denim skirt rose up past her thighs. Her knees coming to rest on the dingy carpet, bare skin pressing against Anna’s scuffed Docs.

Elsa looked up, and that glance, _that moment_ , blistered into Anna’s mind like a white-hot brand. Elsa’s blue-fire eyes, narrowed in relentless passion and perceptive poise, were beyond intense, and Anna wondered then, how long had it been… since someone had looked at her that way? Since anyone had looked her way at all?

Anna stared down at her, throbbing heartbeats racing up into the veins of her neck and down deep between her legs. She reached down to her belt, but her mind was working faster than her fingers could follow. She cursed under her breath, struggling as she hastily manhandled the buckle, becoming suddenly very aware of how heavy and restrictive her jeans felt.

Elsa’s lilting laughter carried up to Anna’s ears as her clever, delicate hands rose to the belt’s clasp. She made it look so easy. A quick pull; a flick of her wrist, and then it was Anna who strove to shove her jeans and boxers down past her thighs.

There was another one of those slow moments, where Elsa just gazed at the muscles in her thighs, and the drop of sweat sliding down her abs, and the trimmed, dark red hair between her legs. Anna could feel her heart pumping. After all the times before, she thought that she would have finally gotten used to it, but every time was just like the first, and in the silence, with Elsa’s eyes consuming her, she felt like she should say something. But she didn’t. She couldn’t. How would she be able to find the words, and what if she chose the wrong ones? Words were dangerous. Words could break the spell.

Words were a risk.

Elsa’s tongue darted out, running along her own bruise-tinted lips as she placed a hand up against Anna’s tensed thigh, her rough fingertips sending tingles rippling into Anna’s throat. Anna couldn’t help but hold her breath as Elsa’s other hand wrapped around Anna’s hips to pull her closer to the wall, towards Elsa’s parting lips.

Elsa didn’t bother with much foreplay. She didn’t need to. Anna had been ready for this moment since she saw her, hours ago, from across the crowded nightclub, neon lights painting her pale skin in beautiful pinks and yellows and greens, strobing and flashing so that her presence seemed all the more ephemeral. In a crowded club, they always seemed to find each other without fail. No matter how many people there were between them, somehow they still managed to lock their gazes only on each other, with cross-hairs centered and trigger fingers primed.

Elsa took a fistful of Anna’s ass and squeezed, pulling Anna closer still, so that she barely even had to lift her head to drag her tongue teasingly upwards. And god, it was too much and not enough all at once. Anna couldn’t help but buck her hips, pressing herself closer.

“F-fuck…” Anna breathed, grinding up against Elsa’s soft mouth and clever tongue. She slammed a hand into the wall in front of her. Her other calloused hand reached down to Elsa’s hair, and she ran her fingers along the shaved side of her head. Elsa moaned appreciatively, sending a vibrating rumble of pleasure shooting up Anna’s core.

 _She’s toying with you._ And of course, Anna knew what Elsa wanted. Elsa was going far too tauntingly slow, and she wouldn’t speed up of her own accord. She wanted Anna to set the pace. She wanted her to work for it. Anna grit her teeth, rocking her hips hard. Elsa’s fingers pressed insistently into her thigh and another moan struggled to escape her diligent mouth.

Anna’s fingers tangled around Elsa’s wild, bleach blonde hair, tightening her grip to hold her head steady against the wall as she pressed her hips forward. She could feel the muscles in her thighs and ass clenching, knees beginning to buckle and tense, and with a trembling desperation she quickened the pace of her drive. The hand she had pressed against the wall curled into a tight fist, sweat gleaming upon the veins running along her lean, muscular forearm.

Elsa’s muffled moan rose over Anna’s breathy gasps, and her hand guided Anna, pulling her closer, greedily wanting more. Anna shuddered out a choked moan, slamming her eyes shut until her mind screamed at her to keep them open; to look down. Because who knew how long it’d be until she would see her next? And god, how beautiful she looked. Elsa, this almost-stranger, just a person who liked to go to punk shows, and drink pop from a straw, and smile darkly against Anna’s throbbing clit while she came in a junky nightclub’s back room.

That’s when Anna’s eyes opened, and she looked down at Elsa only to realize that Elsa had been watching her the whole time. Her mouth, pressed flush against Anna’s clit, and her _eyes_ , narrowed and challenging and knowing. And those eyes, the beautiful, perceptive blue of them, saw that tired, scared girl. Saw her coming to this club alone to get drunk. Saw her smoking a cigarette out back by the dumpsters. Saw _everything._

And she wanted more.

Anna came hard against Elsa’s mouth. The suddenness of it was incredible, as the muscles in her ass and stomach clenched and she slammed her teeth together to hold in the guttural moan that threatened to rip the world asunder. Blood rushed so brutally into her head and heat swelled in her shuddering chest to such an extreme that everything, even the music behind the door, was drowned out, erased, and _destroyed_ , if only for those brief few moments.

Elsa never looked away. Even after Anna pulled back, and Elsa’s moist lips curved up into a violent smirk, she never dropped her gaze. It sent flutters arcing through Anna’s empty stomach. She gulped thickly as Elsa pushed herself to her feet.

“Uh…” Anna’s voice tore at the silence like a curse. Immediately, she regretted trying to find any words at all. She started to pull up her jeans, but Elsa’s hand latched onto her wrist.

“I’ve got a better idea,” Elsa whispered, reaching down into her bag to pull out a strap-on. Anna glanced at the thick, black dildo resting within it’s harness, and then she parted her lips, sharp, white teeth glinting in the half-light. This was… new.

Anna’s mind was racing, and as she pulled her pants off, pulled the harness on, adjusted the dildo and ran a lubed up palm around the shaft like it was second nature, she was lost in her own thoughts, somewhere in the corner of her mind she was painfully aware of Elsa, watching her every move with hungry anticipation. She couldn’t help but wonder what this new development could possibly mean.

 _It means Elsa wants your dick._ Anna was a slave to the thought, indulging in the weight of it; abandoning any semblance of self control.

Anna went to reach out and pull Elsa towards her, but Elsa’s hands were quicker as she shoved the redhead back, and in an instant, Anna fell backwards with a grunt as she landed on the grungy loveseat behind her.

She was too drunk to react quick enough to stand back up, and by the time the thought struck her she already noticed that Elsa had pulled her tank over her head in one fluid motion, freeing her breasts and exposing her toned abs. Anna wanted to do everything but stare, but staring was all her body would allow her to do. Elsa’s pierced nipples were something that would never get old. She watched as Elsa strode towards her, climbing onto her lap, and then narrowing her eyes as she leaned forward to slide her fingers inside herself with a moan. Anna’s stomach twisted with an eager, savage longing; her eyes darkening with need.

Anna licked her lips, watching as Elsa disengaged her hand and made to lower herself onto her cock with a moan. She started a slow, grinding roll of her hips, and Anna immediately reached out, wandering hands looking for purchase on Elsa’s breasts, or hips, or ass. But Elsa took Anna by the wrists and pushed her arms down to rest against the back of the couch.

“No. You only get to watch,” she murmured wickedly, in that low, coarse voice that was, every time Anna heard it, nothing short of a gift. Anna stared up at her in awe. What an absurd request. And yet, Anna couldn’t help but obey. Elsa rode Anna’s cock with a slow intensity, moaning hotly and rising her own hand up to tease one of her nipples. She arched her back tauntingly, showing herself off. Anna nearly groaned.

“This isn’t easy,” Anna growled hoarsely.

“It’s not... supposed... to be easy,” Elsa replied with forced composure between the drop of her hips as her pace increased. The pressure of it was enough to send sparks of pleasure up Anna’s body as the base of the dildo pressed down against her. She gave up on being obedient and bucked her hips. Keeping her arms up against the back of the couch would be easy as long as she could still use the rest of her body. Her movements didn’t seem to go unnoticed, but Elsa wasn’t complaining. Far from it.

Elsa rested a hand on Anna’s tensed stomach, balancing herself as she drove herself downward, over and over. Anna could feel Elsa’s muscles tensing, and hear the sound of her breathing growing frantic and fast. She looked up at her, but Elsa’s eyes were closed. Anna sent her own hips up, hard. She spread her legs wider to get a better angle.

Elsa cried out, pleasure-gilded moans filling the space between them as sweat dripped down her neck, across her breasts, and down her stomach. She reached down to finger her clit with her free hand, shuddering at the touch.

“God, please…” Elsa breathed the words out in a ruined whisper, lowering her head as Anna quickened her pace. Anna clenched one idle hand into a fist, focused on nothing else but the task at hand.

Then, Elsa’s entire body tensed up, and she fell forward so that their breasts touched, and her lips were against Anna’s ear. Her breathy moans sent Anna into a deep, dark abyss of furious need, and Anna gave up, reaching forward to grab onto Elsa’s waist with both hands. Her own calves and thighs protested in aching pain, but she didn’t care. She could barely feel anything except the need to hear Elsa’s voice break, and hold her while she trembled in her arms.

Anna knew she was good at this. She knew because everyone told her it was true, but she also knew by the things that they didn’t say. She knew by the rapid beating of a heart, or the shuddering, pleading final breaths that served as a prelude to release. Elsa wasn’t much different from all those others. She still needed something that Anna knew how to give. She was still susceptible to a hard fuck.

But something happened. The moment changed. Anna felt it, perceptibly vibrant and vividly real, like the first few warm raindrops of a spring storm.

Tears, running down her neck and across her collar bone. Elsa’s tears. Anna almost stopped, but Elsa was still moving desperately against her. She wanted this, so then why…

When Elsa came, time came to a striking halt, and Anna, frozen in place, sat there as Elsa’s lips moved against her ear.

“I love you…”

And then, the moment passed, and Elsa arched her back as she ground out the rest of her orgasm and all those shuddering residual shocks of pleasure that came afterwards. Neither of them could look at the other, and it wasn’t long before Elsa pulled herself up and off, and Anna pushed the harness down her legs in dead silence, save for the blaring music behind them that had been all but forgotten.

_I love you._

The words echoed in Anna’s mind. She couldn’t stop herself from hearing them. Over, and over, and over. It wasn’t even close to anything Elsa had ever said to her before. Had she made a mistake? Was that just something she did sometimes, during sex? Had she… meant it?

Anna followed Elsa outside. It was storming. Thunder, in the distance, rippled towards them in languid, powerful waves. The rain, coming down hard against the black asphalt, a white noise backdrop opposing their shared silence. Anna looked at the back of Elsa’s head as she walked down the sidewalk. The rain dripped down her neck and soaked into her sheer tank top.

_Do you want my jacket?_

_Are you okay?_

_Can we… talk?_

All the words spilled into Anna’s mouth all at once, tumbling downward into her throat like a horrible avalanche, resting at the back of her tongue, calcified and stubbornly unmoving; unspoken.

When Elsa stopped at the curb across the street, Anna stopped too, halfway in the road. She shoved her hands roughly into her jacket pockets.

“This was the last time,” Elsa’s words broke into Anna’s heart, blasting and ripping and shredding through the moment until all that was left was the back of Elsa’s head, hanging low, tensed, unmoving, and the unrelenting rain, fading into deep, dark distance.

“I can’t be the person I’ve been up ‘til now,” Elsa’s statement, said in brutal finality, hangs over the two of them like a thick fog. Anna can feel her sobriety returning with a vengeance, and yet somehow, she feels sicker than ever before.

“What...?” Anna’s voice cracks, shattering as the rain and the wind carry it away.

That’s all she could say, before Elsa started moving again, down the sidewalk, further and further away. And Anna, standing solitary and fearfully still, in the middle of the road, soaked to the bone, could only watch.

_What?_

That’s all she could let herself say.

Because saying more would be dangerous.

Saying more was a risk.


End file.
